


THE END

by ArkhamKnight0194



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkhamKnight0194/pseuds/ArkhamKnight0194
Summary: Since today is the final episode of Steven Universe Future,I wanted to write this oneshot.
Kudos: 2





	THE END

**Somewhere in Beach City....**

The Gems and The PAYDAY Gang stood in a rainy afternoon,all wearing black suits or coats.

A coffin laid in front of them,and inside was none other than Steven.

The Gang began to take off their masks as they threw it in the hole while Steven's coffin was being lowered from the face of the Earth.

Hoxton,hell,even Houston threw in their masks.Including Jiro,Bodhi,Jacket,and etc.

Once they all threw it in,they all turn around to leave.But not Dallas,Hoxton,Chains,and Wolf.

The Gems,even Pink stood in front of the grave.Dallas looks at Locke who saluted him and nods,he then leaves.

Dallas then,took off his mask and breathed.Like it was the first time he took it off.He then looked at his mask.

"Aren't you gonna throw it?"Hoxton asked.

"I'm not ready to call it off,yet."He said still gazing upon his mask.

"Suit yourself,D."Wolf said,who didn't hold an umbrella or wore a raincoat.

Dallas kneeled in the grave and touched the ground,he let his tears flow down.He then smiles.

"I kept my promise,Greg.I did."He murmured as he stood up,he nods at the three as they left.

Pink approahed the Grave,she fell on the ground and started sobbing.

"I'm sorry,Steven.I'm so sorry,"She said,her voice began to broke,"I wish could have given you a happy life.But I ruined it...for you..."

After she said her words and farewell,the Gems left the Grave.The Grave stood there,as the dirt that buried Steven,red roses grew out of the grave.

**THE END**


End file.
